Edward Lucifuge
Attention! If anyone would like to use this character in their own story you have my permission! I only ask that message me for confirmation! Edward Lucifuge, known by the alias Edward Rofocale in the human world, is a Devil/Human hybrid and character in the upcoming fanfiction, Cold as Ice. Because he was born 300 years ago, after God's death, he was able to be born with a sacred gear. Despite being an Ultimate-Class Devil, he does not have a peerage. He sees servants as unnecessary. Only a few devils have knowledge of what he is including, The Four Current Satans, Grayfia Lucifuge, Euclid Lucifuge, and Zekram Bael. Appearance Despite being around 300 years old, Edward Lucifuge has the appearance of a handsome young man in his early twenties, with a lean-muscular build. He has short silver hair, and weirdly, unlike other Lucifuges red eyes Edward has blue eyes. He is almost always seen wearing a white dress shirt, with a black tie, as well as dark jeans, black sneakers, and a black overcoat. He has two different wings. One is a normal devil's wing, the other looks like an angel's wing made of ice. Personality In the past, Edward was considered evil and ruthless. He held a deep hatred for his mother for being human, and a deep hatred for his father for falling in love with her. He despised his human half, and even refused to acknowledge his sacred gear existed. After he met Serafall, he mellowed out significantly. He started to display a kinder demeanor, and is considered goofy by his friends. He never really takes anything seriously, and always just does what he wants for fun. One example being that he became a teacher, just so he could mess with Rias and Sona. He always refers to people in a very informal way, always adding the suffix -Chan or -Tan to their names. He does however revert to his previous personality when in battle. He never fights seriously unless necessary, and always looks down on his opponent. Usually sporting a sadistic grin, he takes great pleasure in causing his enemies pain. He's also a bit of a masochist, and likes to get injured by his opponents, "Just to see the damage they can do" in his own words. Plot History In the Devil Civil War, he fought for the Old-Satan Faction, and was considered one of their strongest. He once destroyed and killed all of Falbium's soldiers, in a span of 16 seconds. He later tortured Falbium with Bloodthorn. This act earned him the title "The Ice Demon of Massacre." Towards the end of the war, he left the Old-Satan Faction and joined the Anti-Satan Faction, shortly after meeting Serafall. If he hadn't left the Old-Satan Faction most likely, would have won the war. To this day, he is still the most feared man in the underworld. Quotes 1) "My goal, you ask? Well duh, my goal is to become the bestest english teacher ever!" 2) (Riser) "Who are you?" "I guess you wouldn't recognize me, new haircut." 3) (To Kokabiel) "Jeez, you lost already? After all the boasting about how you were, SO much stronger than me? One slice is all it took? Pathetic." 4) (To Vali upon meeting him) "Hm, You look a lot like someone I served in my younger years." 5) "My mother? I only met her once. I don't remember anything about her, and that makes me sad." Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: '''When Edward was apart of the Old-Satan Faction, he was considered their top fighter. Serafall stated, that if Edward were to go all out he could potentially defeat Sirzechs Lucifer, a Super Devil. '''Immense Strength Immense Durability: '''Edward can survive a direct strike from an Excalibur Fragment, with just a minor cut. '''Immense Stamina Immense Endurance ''' '''Expert Swordsman: '''While Edward primarily uses magic, he is considered an expert swordsman. He is easily more skilled than Souji Okita, The Underworlds Strongest Knight. '''Immense Speed: '''Yuuto Kiba, once mentioned that Edward moves so fast it appears he is teleporting around. '''Master Strategist Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Flight '''Holy Immunity: '''For some unknown reason, Edward is able to read from the Bible, hold crosses, holy water, and even grip a light spear with no damage. Equipment '''Bloodthorn: '''One of the strongest demon swords and the only one created and wielded by Satan. Bloodthorn takes the appearance of a pitch black longsword, covered in blood, with thorns wrapped around it. One cut from it causes immense amounts of pain. So much pain, that it can drive someone insane. Edward only uses it when absolutely necessary, because "It makes things too easy." '''Crepusculum Tortura: '''Edward's sacred gear. Formally Twilight Healing, Edward willed for it to evolve into a weapon. Crepusculum Tortura takes the form of two black rings on his left pinky and middle finger, with blood red gems. It does the opposite of what Twilight Healing was intended for. Crepusculum Tortura destroys a victim's body, and causes immense pain. Edward can utilize it's power from a distance by shaping his hand into a gun, and firing at the target.Category:Under Construction Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils